objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
OC Popularity Vote/The Killing Games
Overview This is the second season of OC Popularity Vote. It will be a Mafia-like season. Everyone will find out who's the murderer of an individual in the town, there will be a trial and a voting of who's the murderer. Who wants the FULL EPISODES of OC Popularity Vote/The Killing Games? I do! I don't! Do you want the full episode pages to be separate from the main page or what? Yes! No! Contestants Returning Contestants # Dice - Young Little Unicorn # Drop - Diamondcup # Gamey - Gamerboy1234 - DOCTOR # Joystick - Jamie2676 # Kale - Retzyn (DEAD) '- ''CITIZEN # Baseball Cap - NLG343 '(DEAD) '- VIGILANTE # Mario Mustache - WillyBilly2006 '''(DEAD) - CITIZEN New Contestants # Crystal - Bfdi is the best (EXECUTED) '- ''BARMAN # Dress - WillyBilly2006 # East Kalimantan Flag - Undhee '(EXECUTED) '- CITIZEN # File - Young Little Unicorn (Not official contestant) - DETECTIVE # Illuminati - WillyBilly2006 '(EXECUTED) '- MAFIA # Red Shade - Phuocphuc46 # Sandy Island - WillyBilly2006 '(EXECUTED) '- CITIZEN # WiiMote - Gamerboy1234 '(DEAD) '- CITIZEN # Safe - PvZ-Mapping-Polandballfan # Sunflower Seed - Threepeater master (Justin) '(DEAD) '- CITIZEN Minor # Asthma Inhaler # Candle # CRAZYDUDE GUY # Cyan Ball # Honey # Lemon # Marshmellow # Pine Tree # Strawberry Re-Sign Ups Storyline Day 1 (UPDATED + Investigation Scene) Beginning Drop - Citizens? Hello? Is anyone there? File - Trust me, you do not want to know what happened. Drop - Oh gosh! You shocked me! File - I've never seen you before, have you time traveled? Drop - Well, I'm not sure but— File : Shh… who asked you to explain. Anyways, let's get going! The Remnants of Insanity, has gone everywhere, LITERALLY everywhere. Drop - I just want to know, how did I get here. File - *sigh* Firstly, after you escaped that video game thing— Drop - Before you go on, how the hell did you know that I was… in a video game? File - I am an agent, what do you expect? Some worthless glucose! Kids these days. Drop - Oh so I transported here. But still, how does it make me time travel? File - According to my investigations, that game machine is not just any ordinary game machine. It can get you at any time, at anywhere. Drop - When is this? File - You're asking too many questions, let's get moving! Drop - But where will I go? Aaaaaand he disappeared, great. Wait a second, this newspaper, I was transported to *GASP* June 2015! I must find somewhere to hide! CRAZYDUDE GUY - Hi, wanna die? Drop - CRAZYDUDE GUY, what's happened to you!? CRAZYDUDE GUY - Don't you remember, June 2015, is where the occurrence of the incident happens and it's also where I was infected! Hahahaha! Drop - You were always nice and not willing to kill anybody! What's gotten into you? Wait, the incident, right the insanity virus, it's infected… us? Cyan Ball - You were wrong, haha, silly, silly Drop always making mistakes, haha! Now time to kill you, hahaha! Hahahaha! Drop : I must get out of this town! As Drop ran to the pharmacy, somethings didn't go as planned Drop - I'm probably safe here, phew, now time to check where to hide? Dice - Hi darling, ready to die!? Drop - AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! What's happened!? What's gotten into all of you!? I don't understand! What's going on!? Gamey - Yeah, Drop, die you big fat buffoon! Mario Mustache - Shut up, she's mine, her blood and flesh is mine! Gamey - No mine, now kill yourself you dumb monster! Mario Mustache - No you die! *bites Gamey as Gamey attacks Mario Mustache* Drop - Where else is safe? Oh look! A restaurant, it seems safe, I must hide otherwise there will be more people infected after me! Candle - Hi Drop, me and Strawberry totally isn't infected! Strawberry - Yah! *punches an infected Asthma Inhaler* Drop - Really? Are you sure? What about the rest? Strawberry - Unfortunately they got infected, wanna join us! Drop - Wait a minute— you guys have scars, when you did not when I first met you. Which means— Candle - You found out about our secret, so no need to keep it secret any longer DIE! Drop - I must rush into the police station instead this is too unsafe! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! File - Look Drop, you should stop running, all the polices are dead. Now if you please, I'll explain everything that happened. Drop - Why did every character that appeared in the game, became psychopaths!? File - They were infected… by a virus called the 'Germnosis'. It has caused people to go coconuts and that's the reason they got sadistic, even the weakest, most helpless characters get infected and gets stronger. Drop - But what does that have to do with anything? Why am I not infected? File - You were, but I already killed you in the real world, somehow you regained your life after your rebirth. I killed some of your infected friends too. Drop - Alright? File - Even though, there's only 16 of you left, not– purified or dead. They decided to make you characters in a video game. *sigh* To keep the town safe. Drop - I-I'm sorry for all the trouble. File - Here's the corpse of your friends. Lol. There's a lot! And speaking of which, try your best NOT to die at this time. If you die now, you'll die in the future too. Start of Competition Drop - Oh look! A town! Sunflower Seed - Hi there! Wassup? WiiMote - Cool, are you one of the non-infected objects here? Drop - I was infected but this is my past self, I seemed cured and fine. WiiMote - Well better be careful, now that you've seen all that's going on here join us in our town! Drop - What town? WiiMote : Umm… well… this town is mostly safe. Though since the disease is spreading, it's pretty likely it'll infect us but when that happens, we'll execute anyone who kills that individual. Drop : Cool! Sunflower Seed : Speaking of which, come in, come in! East Kalimantan Flag : Greetings, I'm from Kalimantan! Red Shade : I don't talk to newbies. Sandy Island : Great to see ya, Drop! Drop : Wait how did you know my name? Sandy Island : Haven't you heard? You're on TV! But don't let everyone know that. East Kalimantan Flag : I heard that. WiiMote : Most importantly, what TV Show? Sandy Island : You guys are gonna kill me for this, but it's called OC Popularity Vote. Drop was one of the winners. Drop : Hey do you happen to know what's happened to Gamey and Joystick? Sunflower Seed : Good news to you, we have cured them both! Since we realized they were the only survivors after the season… Drop : Wait… WHAT ABOUT THE REST!? East Kalimantan Flag : They fell in comatose. Though we did find a way to cure them. Only 7 including yourself returned! Drop : Right… Joystick : Hey, wait, what happened? Drop : But how did you cure him, if he never WAS infected? I… don't understand. Joystick : They brought me out of the game somehow, I still remembered some people. Gamey : Joystick! Joystick : Gamey! Speaking of Gamey, wanna play games, Gamey? Gamey : Of course! But… wait where are we? Joystick : Collected by a bunch of heroes pretty much. Crystal : Hey, I haven't introduced myself yet! But anyways I'm Crystal. So… you're in a town. There's only 13 of us here, including File makes 14. File : Hi. Drop : Hey I saw— File : Sssshhhhhhh… keep it a secret to everybody else. Crystal : So uhh… other of your friends that are currently comatose. We'll find a way to save them; but first we need to save ourselves from this disease. Joystick : How long will that be? Crystal : Well, if it takes forever, I guess we'll stay here forever. But in the bright side, I'm sure it'll end someday. Joystick : I hope that someday is soon, I don't wanna feel being kept captive. Crystal : Shut up and listen! WiiMote : Moving on. Gamey buddy, can you wake the others up? Gamey : Sure! Baseball Cap : Wait a second, where are we? Kale : Hmm… I feel like we're in a cottage. Gamey : You ARE in a cottage. Kale : Yep, nailed it! I'll wake up Dice and Mario Mustache, you two find the others. Gamey : But there is no others. Kale : What do you mean, no others!? Gamey : We are the only comatose contestants in OC Popularity Vote to have been awoken. Luckily. No one else came back. Kale : *sigh* If that's the case— Baseball Cap : We should save them! Gamey : We can't the disease that's making us crazy and sadistic is out there! Kale : Fine. Dice, Mario Mustache wake up. Dice : I-I feel like I-I h-have a h-headache. Mario Mustache : I feel great, mom did you prepared— wait… you're not mom, Kale what are you doing here? Why are we in a cottage? Kale : No time to explain. Just follow me. A WHILE OF EXPLAINING LATER… Baseball Cap : Wait so you're saying we're infected!? Drop : Believe it or not yes. Dice : I-I can't b-believe I-I was a b-bad person… *cries* Mario Mustache : All I know is that Gamey should jump off a bridge. Gamey : You really want to argue? Go talk to the hand! Mario Mustache : Ugh. WiiMote : All 17 of us, should do something about this infectious disease. Safe : Hmm… k? The Next Morning Gamey : I woke up, WiiMote let's prepare breakfast! Wait WiiMote? *WiiMote's batteries were taken out* Investigation Scene Gamey : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! File : Who's that? Drop : Sounded like Gamey… File : Gamey what's— ARGH! Gamey : S-she's d-d-DEAD! File : Let's investigate! ''Acid pouring out if the battery pouch, causing holes in floorboards, no suspicious footprints leading to any crime. '' File : So that's what happened! Narrator : Who do you think is the killer? Kale : Wait a second, does this mean… Gamey : Yeah we're doomed. East Kalimantan Flag : So you're saying, that WiiMote's dead by the time you woke up? Seems suspicious, huh? Gamey : Don't suspect it to be me. Dice : B-but what other p-possibilities would th-there b-be? Kale : It is certainly not me. How about Red Shade? He's a serial killer. Red Shade : Shut up, I'm 100% safe and by the time I kill someone, it's someone I hate. Kale : You may have a point there. But who is it? Dice : G-guys, there's a narrator. Narrator : You're given 3 possible answers, every trial. There is only ONE killer. Sunflower Seed : I didn't know that there's a trial. Dice : So… one person in one of those options, is the killer? Sunflower Seed : I suppose that's what the narrator's trying to imply. Dice : So in that case, the only possible choices are Gamey, Illuminati and Red Shade… Baseball Cap : Since Red Shade already made a confession, he probably isn't the killer. Dice : We're not sure yet… Drop : I thought this place is safe! Why the hell is there killin' going on!? Joystick : Guys! There's a reason, remember that a mysterious bottle appeared? It's drugs people. Dice : Are you saying that, someone drank it? So the cause of the decease, is nothing because it isn't a decease! D: Drop : It's supposed to spread by the base of our skin right? Joystick : I think that's right. East Kalimantan : Kale, what are you doing? Kale : Just scared… totally scared… Who do you think is the killer? You're given 3 options. Gamey (the suspect) Illuminati Red Shade Baseball Cap : I vote for Illuminati. Crystal : I vote for Illuminati. Dice : I vote for Illuminati. Dress : I vote for Illuminati. Drop : I vote for Gamey. East Kalimantan Flag : I vote for Gamey. File : I vote for Illuminati. Gamey : I vote for Illuminati. Illuminati : I vote for— Joystick : Illuminati. Illuminati : Hey! I wasn't even— File : Now get ready to hear the results, Illuminati got 6 votes. Gamey got… 2. Illuminati : How am I THE KILLER!? File : Guys, do we have evidence? Sunflower Seed : I didn't even get a chance to vote in that 1 minute voting time. File : Well, here's our proof. Illuminati, if you aren't the killer, how were you not shocked when you saw the dead body? Illuminati : Well… I uhh… Illuminatis are evil k? So I'm a sociopath! File : But aren't sociopaths not afraid of killing someone either because they don't care or aware of someone dying? Illuminati : I uhh… Sunflower Seed : That tone, extremely suspicious. Dress : You better come up with a great excuse! File : That's right he has no other proof and at that time his hand was green. Not to mention acid is partially green. Dice : S-sorry to object, b-but aren't acids supposed to melt his hand? File : Illuminati is a supernatural being, don't underestimate it's power. Dice : M-my apologies… File : Back to the case— Illuminati : OBJECTION! Now, how did you know I'm supernatural? File : Stop changing the subject, you're the killer, accept your fate! Illuminati : Anyways back to the point, maybe that green gooey thing must've been uhh… coconut jam or something, yeah totally! Kale : Hey uhh… he's probably right. Crystal : Most importantly, there IS NO coconut jam here! Kale : There isn't? Crystal : It's impossible to find ANYTHING green here! Except you of course, my lad. Illuminati : Wait, I forgot I picked a leaf out of Kale! Kale : Say wha… File : Umm… the word 'I forgot' you could've just mentioned it earlier. You shouldn't have forgotten in a situation like this. Dress : Quit arguing and kill this filthy brat! Baseball Cap : Sure about that, there's no need for insults Dress. Safe : Shut up and listen! File : How come there's no footprints in the crime scene? You could've just flew meaning you are possibly the culprit! Safe : Why did you put it in 'possibly' it's EXACTLY. Sandy Island : Agreed. Kale : Sandy Island, shut up, you literally haven't talked in this whole trial. Safe : What makes you have the rights to shut a person up. Kale : Wasn't talking to you. Sandy Island : Safe is right, Kale just zip it. Baseball Cap : Focus on the trial everyone! Illuminati : But the footprints are just right there! See? It's Gamey's footprints so he's the actual culprit not me! I'm innocent! Gamey : Filthy liar, how dare you put the blame on me!? Illuminati : Shut up it was YOU! File : Gamey's innocent for sure. Gamey : See? File : Illuminati if you weren't the culprit why are you sweating and why are you putting the blame on someone else for your crimes? Illuminati : I… uhh… Joystick : Isn't it obvious! Gamey : That tone of course, it's obvious! File : And that's why you're the culprit! Mario Mustache : Wait… Illuminati's the culprit? I hardly believe it… Sunflower Seed : Admit it Illuminati. Mario Mustache : How dare you betray us like that! I was always a fan! Sunflower Seed : Fan? Red Shade : Let the guy be. File : Goodbye Illuminati, it's so sad to see you executed! Illuminati : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Drop : Wow… that's scary… ''Total Survivors - 14/16'' Day 2 Baseball Cap : Hey Mario Mustache. Mario Mustache : Hello. It's… so shocking isn't it? Two people dead? Baseball Cap : That's true but who cares. Sunflower Seed : Shall I call the others? Y'know? Y'know? To make sure they are safe? Baseball Cap : Yeah, do that, while I check outside for safety. Sunflower Seed : Hey guys WAKE UP ALREADY! Gamey : Safe… remember WiiMote? Safe : Yeah, too bad he's dead. His memorial picture is still here though. Sunflower Seed : Ugh, I'm gonna leave this room. Uhh… Drop? Dice? Joystick? You guys awake? Dice : I just hope not another murder occurs… hopefully… Joystick : Wait a minute, that drug thing is infectious right? Meaning that a murder can happen any time. Dice : Please don't remind me of that! *cries* Drop : … Sunflower Seed : Awkward. After everyone woke up… East Kalimantan Flag : Let's see who's murdered by listing everyone here. Sandy Island : Let's just keep it simple! Kale is missing! Baseball Cap : Not just missing, he's dead. East Kalimantan Flag : How could you be so sure? Baseball Cap : Sandy Island's memorial picture is there, but why aren't his roommates aware of this? Dress : Roommate because I'm the only person besides Illuminati who's dead, who is actually roommates with Kale. Gamey : But what does it have to do with Kale's death? Baseball Cap : Just suspicious is all. Dress : I'm not the murderer! Crystal : Narrator display the possible choices! East Kalimantan Flag : Well… it's… Crystal, Dress or Sandy Island. Please vote on one of them, if you think they are the killer. Crystal Dress Sandy Island Sandy Island : WHAT!? ME!? Crystal : Why's it gotta be us? Sandy Island : I'm not even suspicious! Dress is! Dress : Shut up. Crystal : Hey mind explaining EKF? East Kalimantan Flag : Sure… it's because firstly Sandy Island has been always accusing Dress as the murderer, making him utterly suspicious. Dress in the other hand is declining the fact that she killed Kale which she probably did. Crystal? Well… you haven't said anything. Crystal : What about Red Shade, Drop or Safe? East Kalimantan Flag : They aren't suspicious. Look at their behavior, they seem completely fine but hopefully they aren't sociopaths. Red Shade : I am a sociopath dumb idiot! Crystal : But still— Red Shade : Shhhhh… that's enough talking for today. Crystal : I CAN ALREADY SPOT SUSPI— Red Shade : Shut up or die. East Kalimantan Flag : Yeah! Red Shade : Be quiet. East Kalimantan Flag : ;-; Crystal : Ugh, whatever just start the trial. File : Seriously 3 votes? Fewer then last time. But whatever, hey uhh… Sunflower Seed got the most votes at 2. Crystal : How many votes did I get? File : 1 and Dress got 0. Dress : Oh yeah, in your face Crystal! Joystick : Uhh… don't you think that it's a little… File : Inaccurate? Yes but still… Sunflower Seed the tribe has spoken. Sunflower Seed : BUT I— IT WASN'T ME! *executes Sunflower Seed* Dice : G-guys his profile d-doesn't say that he's a M-Mafia. Joystick : Then… ''Total Survivors - 12/16'' Day 3 File : Times to look for any more murder. Dice : B-but why? File : Because this place is filled of murder. Dice : I-I don't r-remembering a-anyone touching a-anybody else. File : Last time our trial FAILED, meaning… another murder is gonna occur and if possible there will be an accomplice. Dress : I seriously slept alone… Sunflower Seed : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! Baseball Cap's dead! Crystal : No wonder his corpse is on the floor, hey isn't there supposed to be a memorial picture? Sunflower Seed : We're the ones who are supposed to put the memorial picture, idiot. Drop : It may be either Crystal or Dress because they were one of the two out of three options last time, so sad that we actually executed an innocent person. Dice : Not j-judging or anything, b-but why not we just t-take a look at their profile earlier? File : Because it only appears after a trial. Dice : Oh. Crystal : No doubt, it's Dress. Dress : Hey! I'm the one who's supposed to be scared here, I'm in a room with 2 dead citizens. Ugh. Safe : Not my fault, you chose that room. Dress : Only because no one want to sleep with me. Dice : I… Dress : Ssssshhhhh… East Kalimantan Flag : Now according to my theory, we should all decide on a killer, with using DETAILS, instead of instantly voting. Sunflower Seed : Correct and to do that, we must immediately vote. East Kalimantan Flag : But that's not what I— Narrator : You have three options to choose from. Crystal— Crystal : AGAIN!? Narrator : Mario Mustache and Joystick. Mario Mustache : Why's it gotta be me!? Joystick : And me… even though I don't really find a negative thought on that one. Mario Mustache : Do I show any suspicion to you!? Drop : Calm down, we just have no options to choose from and plus you haven't said anything the whole trial. Red Shade : Glad, I'm no longer in the options. Dice : W-why you no l-longer talk? Red Shade : Shut up! Stay away from me! Dice : I… I think I'm in love :D Joystick : Uhh… what? Who's the killer? Crystal Joystick Mario Mustache Crystal : How did I get the most votes at 3!? Mario Mustache : I recieved only one! Red Shade : This time, I'll do the execution! *kicks Crystal to the wall* Red Shade : That loser got what he/she deserved! Joystick : Woah! That's… that's a lot harsher than a normal execution, how could you do that!? Red Shade : I can do whatever I want sicko! Joystick : You're so lucky, you killed the barman, otherwise you're possibly the next one executed! File : Correct Crystal's the barman… he could've cancelled all of our jobs and killed someone right away. ''Total Survivors - 10/16 '' Day 4 File : I'll call out your freakin' names and raise your hands k? Everyone alive : OKAY! File : Dice. Dice : H-here… File : Butcheek wonder, I mean— Dress? Dress : Alive and safe. File : Shy guy. Drop : Umm… I'm a girl… File : SHUT UP! Next is the East Kalimantan Flag. East Kalimantan Flag : I'm here. File : Gamey? Gamey : Present! File : Red Shade, the serial killer. Red Shade : Alive… duh. File : Safe? Safe : Yep! File : Sunflower Seed. Sunflower Seed : Great detecting, File! File : It's not detecting, it's called checking. Red Shade : No one's missing, let's go sink in for another weekend. Drop : So no one's dead? YAY! Sunflower Seed : I better keep looking, otherwise things won't go good for me. File : You all must die. Anyways GO TO SLEEP! The Next Morning Dice : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! File : What is it!? Dice : S-s-s-someone DIED! File : Who? Dice : Mario Mustache! File : Great, everybody wake up. Sunflower Seed : Is there another murderer? Again? Red Shade : Yes, there is… File : It's Mario Mustache. Everyone gather around. Drop : Who could've killed him!? Dress : Okay I have to admit, you're all stupid! His enemies of course! Gamey : I know THAT. File : Let's just begin with the options thing. Sunflower Seed : Woah before you begin, shouldn't we— Red Shade : I'm extremely IMPATIENT just START IT ALREADY! Joystick : Calm down, Red Shade, it's going to be shown eventually! Vote for someone to be the killer, I mean the ACTUAL killer! Dice Safe Red Shade East Kalimantan Flag : Hey why is there Dice in there? She's completely harmless! Narrator : Decoration purposes. East Kalimantan Flag : Is that really necessary? Sunflower Seed : Yeah, so shut up. Joystick : Wait… so the three options are : Dice, Safe and Red Shade. Yet again. Safe : Why me!? Sunflower Seed : You haven't said anything since the beginning. Safe : What does this have to do with anything!? Dice : That means you don't have proof of your innocence! File : Eventually Miss. Dice, the results determine that you're the ACTUAL killer. Dice : W-what!? How's that even possible! Me killing someone! File : You make me sick. Dress : But it was Red Shade! Not Dice! She's too helpless and physically weak! Dice : TRUE! File : Sorry but the tribe has spoken! Red Shade : That's a close one, I got 4 votes. Now let's see if she actually is the Mafia. Safe : Dice is a Mafia? H-how… 'Total Survivors - 8/16 ' Day 5 Safe : *sigh* All this killin's getting me tired… Dress : Who says nobody's tired? We all are! Drop : Guys look in the bright side we all have— Narrator : Great job, y'all have merged! Drop : Wait, there's a merge? Narrator : Yes, dunk head. Drop : File you told me this place was secured, why… what… how is this a competition? File : I— Narrator : Because File lied… to you all. Drop : File! File : Look Drop, now's not the time; we need to cooperate to— Narrator : A chance to be revived has come! WiiMote's Spirit : Umm… I'm a kind leader, so I think I should be revived by now and I forgive you Illuminati for killing me. Illuminati's Spirit : File that IDIOT! I want to see him in HELL! Kale's Spirit : Third person out of the game, that seriously sucks this happened to me twice and I should rejoin! Sandy Island's Spirit : I wasn't even the killer! It was Crystal! Now let me rejoin because I was unfairly executed! Baseball Cap's Spirit : Nothing to say here but please vote for me to rejoin, I'll give you a metal bat to smash someone in the head if you do so. Crystal's Spirit : Vote for me to rejoin and you'll get a plushy Of Rainbow Dash with MLG glasses! Mario Mustache's Spirit : I'm the most popular in the Mario franchise! I was even included in Nintendo so vote for me to rejoin! Dice's Spirit : I… *hic* wanna go HOOOOMMMMEEEE!!! Let's see who gets revived, vote on who you want to be revived WiiMote Illuminati Kale Sandy Island Baseball Cap Crystal Mario Mustache Dice Narrator : Well look at that! Only 6 people voted which is only 3 fewer than last time, great… File : Just start it already! Sunflower Seed : Quit complaining summer louse. Narrator : People out with 0 votes is Kale, Sandy Island and Baseball Cap. Kale : What! Wasn't my audition sad enough!? Baseball Cap : It's not sad at all! Kale : Well, it's not like you rejoined! Baseball Cap : What wha— Sandy Island : Oh no! *gets executed* Narrator : WiiMote your audition have given you 1 vote but it isn't enough to guarantee safety in the game, goodbye! WiiMote : But I— *gets executed* Red Shade : Hey wait, why are they getting revived and stepped on the one and only podium!? Dress : Like the voice said, File lied. Red Shade : Ugh! The suspense! I'm gonna be the executioner! Dress : Cool and kill File BTW. File : Hey! East Kalimantan Flag : Why are you guys always ruining the show! We now missed a lot! Narrator : That's right you dumb idiots, now that there's only 2 people left, let's see who rejoins and who doesn't! Mario Mustache : Dice if you rejoin, I'm gonna— Narrator : DICE REJOINS! Mario Mustache : I'll strangle you! Red Shade : No! Die! Narrator : Anyways, go on with your conversation… File : So is this still the merge? Drop : Who cares! What matters is you lied! Dark and dirty! Sunflower Seed : Yeah, why would you lie to us? Drop : What!? You guys were already here, you guys were the survivors and stayed here! Sunflower Seed : But by the time you guys came havoc starts and then there's a competition! What's this nonsense!? File : Fine, let's just go to sleep and end this already… Red Shade : Finally. Next Morning Gamey : I saved Joystick! Joystick : Uhh… alright. File : Sunflower Seed's dead though, I don't know how to put this but let's start this dumb trial. Narrator : You're given 3 options File, East Kalimantan Flag and Dress. East Kalimantan : Wait I'm an option!? Dress : How could I be one? File : Look I'm an option too, but it doesn't make me rest. Let's start the investigation to give us some proof of the culprit's plan. Investigation Scene Drop : There's no bloodstains… but that's normal because us objects don't have blood. Dice : T-true but logically there must be proof somehow! East Kalimantan Flag : What about Sunflower Seed's embryo? Drop : What does that have to do with anything? East Kalimantan Flag : It does, open the lid. Dress : The embryo, it's not in shape. East Kalimantan Flag : That's right, someone must've injected the drug into Sunflower Seed's embryo and made him commit suicide! File : That's because they wanted Sunflower Seed to kill someone and get himself executed eventually. Dice : So the only one who could've committed this crime is— East Kalimantan Flag! East Kalimantan Flag : What!? Dice : Firstly, you knew everything about the crime scene, if you know everythjing it means that you're the one who could've done that! File : Or maybe he just found it out, himself, don't put the blame on people like him. Dress : There's one question, unanswered. Joystick : What is it, Dress? Dress : In the scene of the crime, there's no sign of Sunflower Seed committing suicide, so how could confirm that he hung himself? There's no rope! So you're only doing this to claim your innocence right? File : Wrong, there is a rope. Joystick : W-where? File : He didn't commit suicide by hanging himself, nobody even mentioned that… how did you even know that? East Kalimantan Flag : She's probably the killer! Red Shade : Lemme break it to ya but uhh… the rope's under Dress' bed. Dress : No! Someone framed me! File : That could be a possibility in that case, I cast my vote on East Kalimantan Flag. Dress : Well I cast my vote on you! Dice : I'm sorry… but… East Kalimantan Flag. Gamey : File! Narrator : I cannot execute File, for reasons you should not know, so goodbye East Kalimantan Flag. East Kalimantan Flag : Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaattttt!? Flag : Looking at the execution makes me puke. But East Kalimantan Flag isn't the real killer. Drop : Oh no… not another failure. ''Total Survivors - 7/16'' Day 6 Drop : *sigh* Waking up… a daily routine huh? Well… all of us who sleeps in this room is still alive… Joystick : I just hope that the murder ends today, otherwise it'll be 5 of us left! Dice : No! Not 5! File : Hey slowpokes! Wake up, it's a big day today. Joystick : Why is it a big day? File : Because nobody died, again… not like it happened since Day 4. Dice : Don't remind me of that day! File : It's not like I wanted to anyway, but it amuses me when you're upset. Dice : Why are you so mean to me! Red Shade : Sooo… us 7. To be honest, that's a very small amount, I can imagine how much it is compared to the original 16. Dress : That means 9 of us died. Safe : Honestly, do you have a feeling where when we're the only ones left, we're actually the ones killed? Dress : What do you mean? Safe : I mean, with us being the ones left, it just feels so lonely! Dress : Did you swallow to wrong medicine? Look we're surviving for the sake of our friends, if you wanna die and disappoint them, go ahead! Red Shade : Dress, get the hell outa here. File : Stop arguing, it's not getting us anywhere. Gamey : True. Speaking of which, I'm sorta lonely… now… without WiiMote. Dress : While I'm bored sleeping alone all day, since my roommates are all dead! Red Shade : Wow, great confession. Dice : All the murdering, killing and blood gives me nightmares! File : You all are over exaggerating the situation! Now let us start with the meeting! Joystick : This is a meeting? Gamey : Of course it is. File : Now I want you all to promise me, you all won't kill each other alright? Joystick : So you're implying that we're animals, who are willing to kill each other for the sake of… drugs? Seriously, that's… not true. File : Face reality you coward! Joystick : Okay fine! Red Shade : Go on. File : After doing this and that, now I shall leave Joystick alone in this room. Joystick : Why? File : Testing purposes. Drop : It isn't deadly is it? File : Not as deadly. Joystick : *says in the background* I'm still looking for someone to love… File : We should head out of the dining hall. Drop : Hey where are we? File : Somewhere only "I" know. Drop : File, explain this nonsense! File : You all certainly cannot detect murder, do you? Let's see if Joystick admits his crime. Joystick can you hear me from this room? Joystick : Yeah… why? File : Did you kill Safe? Joystick : No… (File shoots water at Joystick until he electrocutes and dies) Drop : W-why did you kill him!? Dress : He was innocent being a citizen only, so the killer is still amongst us right? Right? File : Yes it is… and that's ME! Everyone : *gasp* Drop : Wait a second, you're— File : Yes, I'm the narrator, I executed your friends that killed your other friends but has also killed two friends. Dice : Why did you lie to us!? Red Shade : Isn't it obvious? To hide the truth! File : You five, you idiotic children, heh, I bet you didn't know the truth though right Drop? The fake truth before you came here? Drop : I get it now! You weren't the investigator after all, File… you were a different person. A serial killer… you're the Narrator and that means the Narrator is Host! Dress : A serial killer? Is that true? Red Shade : What do you expect? Host killed all 13 contestants in the game, he also killed 7 citizens here. Drop : Don't say citizens, there's a merge… call it contestants… we're on a planned show that nobody expected it was. Dress : Wait why do we keep saying the Final 5 when there's 6 of us alive? Drop : That's because we thought of File as not an official contestant, which we're correct of. Gamey : Wouldn't that mean, we're already aware of what's going on? Red Shade : I still don't understand, this is messed up! Narrator : Now you Final 5, go to sleep or I'll kill you again. Heheh. Let's wait for tomorrow and let's see who are our last two victims. Dice : L-last? The Next Morning Narrator : Wake up everybody, time to rise and shine and let's get ready for our final showdown! Dress : Who died? Order of Deaths/Executions Murdered WiiMote, 1st murdered, Episode 1, 16th Kale, 2nd murdered, Episode 2, 14th Baseball Cap, 3rd murdered, Episode 3, 12th Mario Mustache, 4th murdered, Episode 4, 10th Sunflower Seed, 5th murdered, Episode 5, 9th Safe, 6th murdered, Episode 6, 7th Executed Illuminati, 1st executed, Episode 1, 15th Sandy Island, 2nd executed, Episode 2, 13th Crystal, 3rd executed, Episode 3, 11th Dice, 4th executed, Episode 4, TBA '''(REVIVED) East Kalimantan Flag, 5th executed, Episode 5, 8th Confessionals Sandy Island - Hello people, I am hoping that I might have a great chance of probably not being eliminated. WiiMote :. H-hey guys. This is WiiMote speaking, and hope to go far with my friend Sandy island, And not get this Germnosis thing. Good luck everyone! I also hope that Gamey will get cured of Germnosis. Good luck to all! Safe : Hey guys heard of my friend CDG? Also free money for everyone *gives money* Safe : OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WHO KILL WII I SUSPECT ILLUMINATI CAUSE HE IS THE ONE WHO KILLED OVALUMINATI! Gamey : WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I was gone for about a week being at my own object show, and my best friend… SHE'S DEAD!!! I WANT WIIMOTE BACK! Mario Mustache : I know whodunnit, it's Crystal! Because ain't it obvious for lel person to have peace, so obviously Crystal is doomed! Dress : Why should anyone kill the most famous character in the Mario franchise! Safe : Okay, now even if I didn't talk once WHY THE HECK WOULD I BE SUSPICIOUS, Really people, I'm not gonna keep your gold anymore. Safe, when you never talk, you'll eventually show a sign of suspicion because when you don't talk, you can't argue meaning you can't prove your innocence as implied above. ''' Crystal : AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I MAY BE DEAD, BUT MY SOUL WILL LIVE FOREVER. Red Shade : Wait, if Baseball Cap is a vigilante, should the be strong enough to, well, resist Crystal when the latter tried to kill him? Oh, yeah, the confessional. M- 2 late time has run out (reference) '''It's at night, whaddaya expect? Safe : I can't believed I merged! Better than CDG, also, HOW CAN DICE DIE I MEAN SHE IS WEAK AND HARMLESS IT'S IMPOSSIBLE I WISH I CAN JUMP OFF A BRIDGE BUT THAT LIAR FILE TRAPPED US IN THIS STUPID HOUSE File : Unexpectedly there's very few of us alive and we should be careful and aware of what's gonna happen. East Kalimantan Flag's Spirit : So Sad I'm Executed. Soon, I Will Revived! Also, Good Luck to Everyone Else! Red Shade : Wait, there are only 7 people left? How did things turned like this?… Gallery NewDice.png Dropremake.png New Dress.png Joystick .png Shadyred.png Safe2.png GameyNewPose.png Dead Bandicam_2016-05-31_21-25-27-232.jpg SunflowerSeed.png Mario Mustache 2015.png Crystal.jpg Baseball Cap (New) Pose.png Sandy Island.png Kale.png Illuminati-0.png WiiMote.png Trivia * The first two victims of death are males. It's pretty ironic that they are both new contestants. * Kale is the lowest ranking original contestant. * Illuminati is the only contestant to have a relative (Ovaluminati, unconfirmed brother). * Crystal killed the most contestants at 2. * Dice, Drop, Gamey and Joystick are the only contestants who merged in both seasons that they appeared in. (Kale and Baseball Cap non-merged in both). * Dice is the first to rejoin.